1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage device mounting apparatuses for securing items such as data storage devices, and more particularly to a storage device mounting apparatus which conveniently and readily mounts a storage device.
2. Related Art
A typical personal computer invariably comprises one or more data storage devices for communication and handling of data. Such data storage devices include, but are not limited to, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and CD-ROM drives. These data storage devices usually comprises a rigid casing that is retained in a computer enclosure by means of bolts or rivets or catches.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 89209805 discloses a data storage device mounting means which utilizes couples of screws and locating means for securing a data storage device in an enclosure. The enclosure comprises a bottom plate and a side plate. The side plate forms a plurality of locating catches extending from an inner side thereof. The bottom plate comprises a pair of slots and a pair of upright tabs. The storage device defines a plurality of locating apertures in both side thereof. A board is attached to an outside surface of the storage device. The board extrudes a pair of outward bars form a bottom edge and a plurality of inward locating catches from an inner side thereof. In assembly, the storage device is inserted into the enclosure along the side plate. When the storage device reaches the upright tabs, the locating catches of the enclosure engages in the apertures of the storage device, the locating bars of the board pivotally engaging in the slot of the bottom plate. A screw is then extended through the board to engage with the storage device. However, all the mounting or dismounting operation must be completed in the enclosure. It is apt to damage some components in the enclosure.
An improved data storage device mounting means which overcomes these problems is desired.